


bare bones

by treasuregyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/treasuregyu
Summary: it's real soft hours





	bare bones

**Author's Note:**

> it's real soft hours

take a deep breath. _one, two, three…_ breathe out slowly.

 

dahyun worked a towel through her hair, inspecting her inch of her bare face. pale skin, bright eyes, pink lips, perfect eyebrows. a totally different her from before—on the outside at least, she noted (she hoped).

 

“meditating again?” sana asked as she took the towel from dahyun’s hands. the transaction was smooth, dahyun’s arms getting tired anyways. sana continued drying dahyun’s hair gently, but thoroughly.

 

“something like that,” dahyun replied, a light chuckle and a hint of a smile dancing on her lips. sana giggled, quiet and soft, and the two remained in silence afterwards. after a while, sana stopped drying dahyun’s hair, checking to see if she managed to complete the job decently, smiling brightly when she confirms it.

 

sana hangs the towel up, and the two exit the bathroom of their hotel room. dahyun plops onto her bed, exhaling deeply as she stares up at the ceiling. sana sits on the adjacent bed and watches her in silence with a smile on her face.

 

“we’re really here doing this, huh?” dahyun almost whispers, still staring at the ceiling. “so many people came to see us again today. they all cheered and sang along with us….this can’t be real, it doesn’t feel like it,”

 

sana nodded as dahyun rambled on. “but it is real, dahyun-ah. you, me, momoring, minaring, chaeng-ie, baby tzuyu, nayeon unnie, jeongyeon-ie, jihyo-ah…” sana uttered every member’s name with love and care, her heart swelling with happiness. “this is our precious reality with each other and our precious fans, our onces. it’s all real!” sana got up and draped herself over dahyun, who wrapped her arms around the other.

 

sana placed light kisses on dahyun’s face, and giggles erupted between the two as a kiss war broke out. the two playfully attacked each other’s faces, then dahyun changed her method of attack and started peppering sana’s hands with kisses as well. light and tender, dahyun kissed the surface of sana’s hands, pressing one in each palm before closing sana’s hands around them. she looked up to the older with a smile, bright as ever, as dahyun as ever.

 

sana now sees dahyun’s true attack plan. it proved to be fatal.

 

sana’s face flushed and she became overly flustered, pulling away from dahyun to hide her face into the pillows. dahyun laughed out loud, pouncing onto sana’s back and whining for her to face her. sana was able to fake reluctance for a moments, but dahyun’s special aegyo caught her attention. sana shuffled, signalling to dahyun that she was turning around, and once again the two were facing each other—dahyun half on top of sana, the two staring into each other’s eyes lovingly.

 

“out of all of our precious moments in our precious reality, these kinds are some of my favorites,” dahyun’s words were soft against sana’s lips. sana smiled, eyes glistening with happy tears, and she nodded in agreement.

 

the two moved to meet each other’s lips at the same time; they melted against each other, slowly but surely, becoming a mixture of all the emotions they force themselves to hold back for most of their days. when they pulled apart, it was only just barely, and the two smiled their glowing smiles towards each other once more.

**Author's Note:**

> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter: @uzumakidahyun  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
